Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a transmission device, a reception device, a broadcast signal processing method, and a broadcast receiver.
Background Information
In an attempt to utilize radio waves more efficiently, polarization division multiplexing, in which a plurality of broadcast waves of different polarization with overlapping frequency bands are multiplexed and transmitted, has been studied in satellite broadcast systems, for example. A broadcast wave that has undergone polarization division multiplexing is separated by a receiving antenna into broadcast signals by polarization before being outputted.
Since the frequency bands are overlapped in the separated broadcast signals, different signal cables are used, for example, for distribution to a broadcast receiver. In another known technique, a single signal cable is used for distribution by subjecting separated broadcast signals to frequency conversion and frequency division multiplexing (Japanese Patent No. 3,812,599 (Patent Literature 1) and Japanese Patent No. 4,800,588 (Patent Literature 2), for example).